Shattered and Healed Deams
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Misfortune strikes April Rhodes' life once again when she is attacked and robbed of all  two million dollars. Sore and injured, she turns to the man she secretly loves for help. Will/April. T to be safe. May be slightly revised later on.
1. Home

**Okay so I'm making too many April Rhodes stories. **

**Oh yeah and great news (well for me anyways), APRIL RHODES WILL MAKE A THIRD APPEARANCE ON GLEE! Well I DO wonder how they're gonna do it again, but still! I like April, and if ya don't you can suck it though now I wonder why the heck you're readin' this in the first place. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T, NOR WILL I EVER OWN APRIL, WILL, OR ANYONE OF GLEE! I DON'T REMEMBER WHO DOES (though Kristin sorta owns April lol)! IF I DID I'D BE WITH THEM RATHER THAN SITTIN' AROUND IN WASHINGTON, STATE WRITIN' FANFICS!**

**

* * *

**

_Living here, in this brand new world  
Might be a fantasy  
But it taught me to love  
So it's real, real to me_

_And I've learned  
That we must look inside our hearts  
To find a world full of love  
Like yours  
Like me  
Like home..._

It's right after I sang in the now April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. I stand backstage with the glee kids, and for the first time in a long time, I had performed sober. The glee kids are still celebrating the fact that they have the auditorium back. Some ask me why I actually bought them it and frankly, I lie. To them and myself.

"I wanted to help y'all out," I tell the kids and later, Will. "I mean, I was part of glee myself ya know, and when I heard Sue booked the auditorium when I knew you needed it, I bought it."

Yes, I'm lying. That's only partly the reason, I mean I like the club. They're good kids, but I've got another reason under that, and I don't want to admit it to anyone, even myself. But, I guess I better get it over with now.

It's Will.

I'm falling in love with Will Schuester. Yeah, he's already seen my flirty nature but this is different. I know it sounds crazy, I mean I didn't even REALLY notice him in high school while apparently he had been mooning over me the whole time; joining glee, watching me so closely while I performed, all those compliments after I sang… and I barely acknowledged him until now.

_Well… better late than never._

But I'm serious. From the day he turned up at my "estate", instant attraction. The boy with moppy curls had grown into a VERY good looking man, if I say so myself. Believe me, I've seen a LOT of men.

But he was so kind to me, even after he found out that it wasn't my place, just some building I was squatting in. Instead of yelling at me like most would, he just offered me help and support. Then I went off in the wrong direction again and he turns up for the third time in my life, again helping me and giving me his always great advice. Sure, he was a bit disappointed, but he just turned me the right way instead of just being angry like the way my family acts.  
To add to that, I've always liked guys who can sing, why else would I have dated the boys in glee club? Okay, yeah, I've slept with tons of others, but that's another story. Anyways, Will can SING! I soon discovered that when I invited him to sing Alone with me at that bowling alley (must I also say how completely flattering he was when he told me how much he thought of me). Then we sang again when we did Fire at the roller rink. Our voices just belong together. They harmonize perfectly and sound great in a duet, his fine baritone with my own sweet soprano.

Okay, now I'm just rambling! I must sound crazy naming all these kinds of things for loving Will, but these kind of things really get to me. He's always bringing out the better side of people, even me. I was just a drunk woman moving from place to place like a gypsy and hooking up with men for a place to stay. He told me I was so much better than that-and I believe it.  
These thoughts still swimming through my head, I start back to a hotel to make sure I'm packed for New York and my return to the Broadway. Now I know I said no to Will's offer to stay with him another night, but I still hate being by myself. I'm just not made to be that way, I'm a people person. At least living with the old man was still remotely company. I figure that I'm leaving Lima tomorrow, so I should really get used to being on my own. But I still hate the idea. Last time I left, I had taken someone with me. No, he wast the best company to have, but he was someone. This time it's just me. Wait a minute! I am NOT having second thoughts on this! I'm going to Broadway.  
_This time I'm gonna make it… I hope._

_

* * *

_**Chapter one! Please R & R! Feedback = a better story! I always take a review to mind when I write the next part of a chapter! Oh and I need a chapter title! Please help me! I have no idea what to write for a title right now. **


	2. Alone

**Well that's the most random beginning to a story I've ever written. Almost all monologue as April Rhodes on her deep down secret love and a life of struggle. Oh well, I hope ya like!**

**Oops! Thanks to my friend AnimegirlTohru for my current title: Shattered and Healed Dreams, you rule! See ya in high school!**

**Btw I'm starting my freshman year of high school with honors L.A. and Science, Geometry, drawing, and Spanish (omg Mr. Schuester on glee teaches Spanish hahahaha I'm a dork) and I plan to try out for the school play and cheerleading so FYI I might write less often… our school seriously needs a glee club! And I have the perfect teacher in mind to be a real-life Will Schuester! He sings, plays guitar and knows Broadway, not to mention that he's also pretty good lookin' (me: *blushes*). Okay sorry! I'm rambling! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**_This time I'll make it… I hope…_

It's the next morning and my doubts have completely vanished. For the first time in years I feel… confident. And I don't mean that strutting around that I do in public and with the glee club. That's all an act… kinda like the rest of me.

People always see me confident, proud, and often drunk. But that's not really me… okay, well the drunk is but that enhances that act I keep up. So I'm gonna be completely honest with ya-I have practically no self esteem and I pretty much hate myself for being who I am. I'm ashamed. I've always been the floozy alcoholic, or that short girl who lost everything. I'm hoping this new start will change that.

I continue to walk down the streets (I sold my car since you can't really drive anywhere in the city) and at this point I've gotten to a quieter street when I hear something down an alleyway.

"Um, hello?" I call down the dark street, unable to see a thing.

Something isn't right here. Maybe I'm hearing things. Maybe it's just an aftereffect to being sober after such a long time drunk. It's nothing…

Something in my instincts tells me to turn in my six inch death defying heels and run in the opposite direction. Instead, I feel myself walking forward.

_This ain't gonna end well… _

And it doesn't. Just as I think this someone grabs me. I begin to struggle when someone punches me. I try to yell when someone covers my mouth and so I start trying to kick, punch or scratch whoever this is as much as I can but I still can't see anything that clearly. They continue to punch and beat me… and everything goes black.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Hours later, my senses begin to come back. I don't what time it is, but I can tell it's late. It's dark outside and it's pouring down rain.

_Wait… where's my stuff? _

I begin to sit up and try to see through the dark when a pain shoots up from my neck to the back of my head.

"Owww…" I mutter, rubbing my head and feeling a bump on it.

_WHAT HAPPENED?_

Suddenly, it all begins to come back to me. The noises, the alleyway, the attack… then blackness.

Once the pain begins to lessen I get back up (much throbbing in the process) and look through the dark for my stuff-it's gone.

I bend down and feel around and my hand meets one of my bags. I quickly grab for it and feel around for my cell which is nowhere inside.  
I start searching around in it for something, anything, left.

Nothing. I don't have _anything_. All of my bags are gone, _WITH _all of my belongings.

_But I like my belongings… that's why they belong to me! _

I continue looking around in my bag. It's completely empty.

_Two million. I just lost __TWO MILLION DOLLARS! _

Okay, well… almost two million. I spent a little bit of it on some new clothes and the auditorium for the glee club.

Feeling even more angry at myself than ever before, I begin walking back to town, wondering where to go.

1. A bar. It's always been so easy to find some guy who'll offer to buy me a drink and take me home… no, I've decided to stop doing that. Will said I'm better than that… and we arrive at option two…

2. Will. Well I don't know about that either… want would he think about me getting mugged? Well after getting over whatever I'd done he always helps me up and sets me back on track. But I feel so much like I'd be a freeloader just going there.

_Well I don't have much option, do I?_

Glad that I know Lima like the back of my hand (well, up until now… it's covered in scratches), I start off in the general direction of Will's apartment when a shot of pain shoots through my ankle. I notice that I'm still wearing my heels and slide them off.

_Dang it, those were Jimmy Choos. I paid a bunch for those… oh well, I broke a heel anyway. _

I start walking again but my ankle is still in agony so I start limping. As I head down the streets, the weight of this situation begins to sink down on me.

I'm broke, alone, and sober. The three things I hate most. Well actually, when it comes to sober, I'm trying to work on that (another fact on me: when I drunk, it's usually because I'm trying to drown out depression). But either way, I've always hated being alone and I've found myself broke many times. There's a reason for both. As I begin to think clearly for the first time in I don't know how long, memories begin flooding back to me…

When I was a kid, I was always lonely. Both of my parents were always too busy with either work or their social life to deal with a daughter. The only time they would (sometimes) acknowledge me would be to pretend to be proud when I would win a local singing competition (even though I won every freaking one) or to give me some kind of present for landing the lead in the school or local play/musical (again. Got. It. Every. Single. Dang. Time.). Being the type who always needs to be in the spotlight, that motivated me to win every competition and to get every lead hoping that I would finally win my parents love… or at least get them to notice me.

By the time I got to high school, I had given up on that and noticed that I had caught a lot of the boys attention. Every day I would spend as the school's biggest star. I was considered a goddess, talented and popular, then and every night I would be going to some party or seeing some person or another. That way I was never really lonely… though really deep down I still wanted my parents to at least _NOTICE _me, so I decided to become the biggest star on the Broadway… and oh, _DID I GET NOTICED._

I dropped out of high school. Then they noticed me, but not the way I had planned…  
_  
"APRIL! Why would you do somethin' so STUPID?" my mother yelled._

_"I'm gonna be a Broadway star! I should start as soon as possible!" I raise my voice also to emphasize my point._

_"That won't help you at all! All you did was disappoint the family!" my father shouts._

_"Like ya even NOTICED ME!" I retorted, my hurt and anger rising from me, "How could I let ya down when you were just IGNORING me every day!"_

_"Now don't start, you imp!" _

I must interject here that both of my parents are tall or at least an average height. To this day I don't know why I'm so short.

_"Ya know what! I'm done! I'm not gonna keep trying to get your attention when you obviously don't care! (my voice miraculously going up another octave or so… daddy always resented my height and my high-pitched speaking voice…) I'm going to Broadway and I'm gonna DO IT!" I yelled in my I'm-April-Rhodes-so-I'll-do-whatever-I-dang-well-please voice._

_With that, I stomped out of my home forever with my dad yelling, "AND DON'T BOTHER COMIN' BACK!" _

Yup. That's my parents. First they ignore me, then they yell at me for leaving school, suddenly acting like my education is IMPORTANT! What kind of technique is that for raising a daughter?

A while after that (time moved so fast I don't even know how much passed), I found myself broke, alone, and pregnant in New York City. Eventually I slowly traveled Cleveland. Things got worse from there and I eventually made my way back to Lima where I knew I didn't have anywhere to go.

Just like now.

Wow… I must have been lost in my memories for a while-I'm already at the apartment building and up to his room.

I wring out my golden curls a little (like that's gonna help any), try to straighten up my clothing a little, hope my bruises from earlier aren't that bad (they probably are), and gently knock at his door.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE Y'ALL! Yes I know that was kinda mean to do to April but there's a reason in my story for all of this! Just ya wait! Also, her past: nobody really knows it, and if ya read the Rhodes series (note: there will be 2 "acts" when I'm done) she's got a totally different background. That is because I'm making up different ones since they never revealed a real one, and if ya don't like it… DEAL WITH IT!**


	3. Bruised

**Chapter 3 and yes I'm writin' this one a lot! Yeah he last two were mostly a lot of monologging on all sorts of stuff but here comes the dialogue and a slow but constantly growing romance between Will and April. I'm guessing all you Wemma couples already took the hint at chapter 1.**

**THERE IS SOMETHING GOIN' ON BETWEEN THOSE TWO! DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT! (unless you haven't seen glee, then I wonder why you're reading this…)

* * *

**I wring out my golden curls a little, try to straighten up my clothing a little, and gently knock at his door.

I hear a bit of movement behind the door, like he's considering who's behind the door and if he should answer. After a minute, I hear steps toward me.

"Hello?" he says through the door.

_Crap._

I stand up on my toes which is agony on my ankle, and try to reach his peephole. Quickly the door opens and he comes out and stares at me with a look of shock.

"Oh my God… April!" he says and takes me in.

Must look worse than I thought.

"What HAPPENED?" he asks after I'm inside, on his couch, and with a blanket draped over my shoulders.

"They m-m-mugged me," I stutter, suddenly noticing that I was shivering from the rain.

"What?"

"Someone mugged me," I say, "I was walking down to airport and then I got to an alleyway and someone attacked me. I fought back kickin' and screamin' until I passed out from the blows they gave me."

I brush back a curtain of my blond curls to reveal the bruises on my face.

"I'll get you some ice," Will says, taking another look at some of my injuries before leaving to get the ice.

Gradually my shivers begin to reside and I look around his house. Soon he reruns with a washcloth full of ice, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweats.

"Here," Will says handing me the stuff, "Figured you'd need something else to wear other than your ruined clothing."

I give him a small smile. "Thanks," I say and begin pressing the ice to my face.

"April, you can stay here for a while," Will says, "At least, until you're healed up and sorted out."

"Really?" I ask, a hopeful look on my face.

"Of course. Haven't you figured out that I'll always help you whenever you need it yet?"

"Guess not…" I mutter adjusting my ice pack, "Why are you helping me like this? Usually nobody would help a tramp like me"

"You make yourself sound like a dog," Will says, "I hate seeing you this way. You deserve better."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. See, this is exactly why you didn't make it, you doubt yourself. You need to believe to really try."

"I guess I just don't believe hard enough," I reply, picking up the shirt and limping to the bathroom.

I switch on the light and step toward the mirror. I look worse than I thought.

On my left side I have a black eye. Around my face cuts are seen, and a bruise on my forehead and cheeks . A few cuts and bruises are down my arms.

I slide off my shirt and pants.

More cuts and bruises, some turning a deep shade of purple around my ribs. I begin to wonder if I broke any.

I pick up the t-shirt and pants and slip it on. I find a rubber band and pull my hair up into a messy pony tail, leaving my bangs draping over my left side of my face which is the most bruised with the black eye.

I take a deep breath, hand comb my bangs into place, scoop up my clothes, and limp back out of the bathroom.

"I'll take the couch," I say flatly, beginning to unfold a nearby blanket.

"No, I'll take the couch. You're pretty beat up. I want you to take the bed… do you want me to clean up those cuts?" Will asks.

"Ya know what?" I say, a touch of sarcasm entering my tone. "That might be a good idea."

"All right then," Will replies, a small smile passing over his face as he gets up. "I'll get some bandages and more ice."

I sit back down on his couch and after a minute he comes back and begins to clean off my injuries.

"Well… how about that movie?" I suggest lightly, remembering my offer to "snuggle up, pop in a movie?"back a few weeks ago. Will smiles a little.

_Why is that man so dang cute?_

"I don't think so, April. Not tonight anyway," he replies when he accidentally brushes against one of my bruised ribs.

"OW!" I squeak as a painful shock passes over me.

"April? What was that?" Will looks at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Um…" I slide the shirt up to reveal my bruised ribs.

"Oh my God," he says, "How bad is it?"

"Well it hurts like crap, but so does the rest of me," I reply. "I thought I should just leave it and hope it heals."

"April, is that how you deal with most injuries?" Will asks, "You might want those looked at. You could have a broken rib."

"That DID come to mind," I say, "Usually I try to tough them out and if it gets too bad I go to a pro."

"I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow. I want to be sure those aren't too serious."

"You take better care of me than most people I stay with." I give him a small smile.

"This is different. You're not just some hook up to me like you are to most."

"Well I know that," I say, "but do you have any idea what kind of house I grew up in?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothin', Will," I interrupt. "I had a set of parents who would barely even look at me."

"Really?"

"Yup. They never wanted a daughter… especially a four foot eleven blonde with a helium voice," I laugh.

"Well once you're on Broadway they'll be sorry," Will says.

"I don't know about that" I mutter, "They died."

"They died?"

"After I left my dad went a bit crazy and… some things… happen…" I say bitterly, "Well… my mom technically just vanished. I guess she just couldn't take living where she was anymore, I mean a daughter who dropped out of school and a dead husband? Who would live like that?"

"April… that's terrible. I never knew your life was so rough. You just made everything look so easy and you seemed so smooth and calm in high school, I never knew it was that bad."

"Well I have a reason for that," I say, "We were the perfect family, on the surface. We, all of us, never wanted anyone to know how messed up our family actually is. But that's a long story, Will. Do you really wanna hear about my screwed up childhood?"

"I do."

* * *

**R & R PLEEEAAASSSEEE! Seriously, I want to know what you do and don't like in your stories!**

**TEEELLLLLL MEEEEEE!**

**Okay sorry haha I'm bored.**


	4. Ignored

**Yay! Next chapter!**

**Okay then, lets go… what are YOU waitin' for? I'm not talkin'. Yes for once will not ramble and just let ya get to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Do you really wanna hear about my screwed up childhood?" I ask.

"I do."

"Wow… that's a first…" I mutter.

"What?"

"Nothin'," I say.

_Gee I really need to learn to shut up._

"Hey, April, I'm going to get you something to drink," Will says.

"Vodka?" I ask hopefully.

"No, water."

"As in Russian for vodka?"

"As in English for H2O," Will replies, standing up and leaving the room.

I heave a sigh as Will leaves the room.

"So much for sobering up," I mutter to myself as I adjust myself on the couch.

"Here," Will says handing me a glass.

"Thanks," I mutter taking a sip.

"April?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like in your house?"' Will asks, "You said you always tried to make it look perfect when someone was there, so how was it really?"

I heave a little sad sigh. "Lonely," I say. "To be honest, I don't think they really wanted me in the first place."

"Really? Why?"

"Well let's put it this way-they had a life. They didn't need a daughter around to feel complete, they already did. They had a strong standing job, a fine house, and a proper social spot. But I was there anyway and they didn't want me. They began to leave me at home all the time and I always felt so alone. That's why I hate spending the night alone. I began to pass the time watching movies, mostly musicals. I became kinda attached to them so my parents sent me to a Broadway show to keep me busy. Ever since I had decided I wanted to go there and perform up there myself. Instead of being April the Lima loser I wanted to be April Rhodes the star of Broadway. I guess that's not gonna happen now." I look back at Will and fix the ice I have pressed to my forehead.

"April, don't think like that," Will says.

"Why?"

"Look, I know things look bad right now but I honestly believe you'll make it. You have the talent, April, and even if you don't believe it, you're not just a dreamer. You're a star, and if those people out there don't see it, it's their loss."

Hearing Will say that really touches me. I've always given up when things seem to turn down but it seems that every time I do Will appears to help me back up again. When I was hiding in that fancy estate Will found me and put me back on my feet. Then when I made the wrong decision and gave up he turned me in the right direction and now that my bad luck came back and he's just helping me back up again, no questions asked.

I could never pay him back for all the times he's helped me.

At that thought I look back again.

"Will?" I say.

"Yeah April?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Awww now wasn't that cute? No it's not my best written chapter in the world and I'm not exactly proud of that piece of writing but I have a mild case of writers block and I needed a filler that could be a little cute fluffy so I wrote April reflecting on how many times Will's helped her and she finally thanks him for it. I just thought it would be a long awaited expression of gratitude.**

**Oh and yes I just made a reference to Pushing Daisies there!****  
Olive: This is your future.****  
Lily: is it vodka?****  
Olive: Water.****  
Lily: As in Russian for vodka?****  
Olive: As in English for H2O.**

**So yeah. REVIEW, PLEEEAAASSSEEE! I need reviews to keep my stories going! If there's anything you'd like to see happen just review! I need some ideas here**


	5. Friday

**Welcome to chapter 5! Thanks for stickin' with me so long! Oh and go check out The Good Old Days, Demlurina and I are writing it together. It's Will Schuesrer at McKinley High with April Rhodes, Bryan Ryan, Shelby Corcoran, Sue Sylvester and Terri DelMonica (Schuester). Thanks! Oh and if there's anything ya wanna see, feel free to review and tell me!

* * *

**

"Will?"

Yeah, April?"

"Thanks."

These words echo through my head as I try to sleep tonight.

"For what?" Will asked, a confused look on his face.

"For everything!" I said, "No one else around here would just take me in like that. No one else would care for my safety like you do, and you're the only one that still encourages me to still dream and go

for it. Try Broadway, and if not we've got Branson. That's the kind of thing most people wouldn't say."

I lay on Will's bed, secretly wishing he were here with me. After much more arguing he said he'd sleep on the couch and that was final and if I tried to sleep there instead he would take the floor.

"Will, I can't just take the bed, it's your house," I said.

"April, I want you to use the bed. You look like a bruised tomato that's seen a better day and you might have broken a rib. And besides," he continued with a smirk, "if you try to take the couch I'll sleep on the floor."

"All right you win," I said after a minute. "I don't want ya sleepin' on your own floor when there'd a perfectly good bed in the place. Just one thing."

"What?"

"You join me if I ask. Then if I kick you in my sleep you'll have no choice but to take the bed," I replied with a small laugh. "You'll be just as much a bruised tomato as me."

I toss and turn in the bed for a long time after and eventually I drift off into a dark, dreamless sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~

The next morning I wake up to a really nice smell. Toast.

_Gosh I haven't had toast in years._

I begin trying to remember the last time I had it. Actually I can't remember when I had some so, still half asleep, I walk toward the smell, the light almost blinding as I first open the bedroom door. The bedrooms lights were dim, but not dark. The light shades in the room kept the sun out enough but still a bit of light in the mornings. Just out the door, however, all of the lights were on and they felt extremely bright to a half asleep diva like myself.

"Mornin'," I say as I enter Will's kitchen. "Wait… don't ya have to get to the school?"

"April… it's Saturday," Will replies as he takes a bite of his own breakfast.

"Oh… all right then…"

_I always lose track of the day! Why do I do that?_

I continue to nibble at my bread until it's finished.

"Hey, April? You're gonna need to change when I take you to the doctor," Will says. "I already washed your clothes."

"Wha?" I ask.

"Remember, your ribs?"

_Crap._

I sigh. "All right. Hang on, I'm just gonna take a shower."

I head back to the bathroom of Will's apartment and slide off the shorts and t-shirt and, to my dismay, I find the bruises look a little darker than they were before. I sigh and wash off before rearranging my blond hair back over my face bruises which, again, looks worse than they were.

I'm gonna need a lot to cover those up.

After making sure all of my injuries couldn't be seen from a first glance I walk out of the bathroom to join Will.

"Not bad, April," Will says upon seeing me. "I can barely even see the bruises at all."

"Thanks," I reply with a smile, "but I'm really gonna need a lot more to completely hide these. I can't go around with my hair in my face all month."

Well, I could, but… I'd rather not.

"Sure, I'll take you right after we get your ribs checked."

~•~•~•~•~•~

Apparently I only broke one or two but the pain emanating from the indicated that I did bruise them a bit though.

"Well that's better than usual," I say as we leave.

"Really?" Will asks, "Where have you even BEEN, April?"

"A lot of places," I reply with a smirk.

Will sighs. "Why do I even bother?"

Eventually we get to a drugstore where I got to first pick up some of the stuff the doctor said I should get, then find me some makeup to cover those bruises and make me look normal again.

"What IS all this stuff?" Will looks at the tons of stuff I bring to him at the register.

"Everything I need to cover up these stupid bruises," I say, tossing the bag up onto the register table.

"April, do you know how much these even cost?"

"No clue," I laugh.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Hey, Will, since we're in town… can we get a movie?"

"Um, sure, April," Will answers before pulling into a Blockbuster nearby.

I run/limp over to the DVD spot and instantly see my fave movie-_Breakfast at Tiffany's_

I snatch it up and hurry back over to Will, feeling like a little schoolgirl the way I grabbed the movie. (Then again, it could be because I'm the height of one.)

"Hey, Will," I say handing him the DVD, "This is my favorite movie. Maybe you wanna watch it with me tonight?" I give him a small smile.

~•~•~•~•~•~

A while later we return to Will's apartment, me carrying my giant bag of makeup for my bruises, Will with my DVD and a takeout dinner of pizza and coke-no alcohol that we would share.

After dumping all of my stuff in an empty drawer of the bathroom I drop the pizza down on the coffee table and flick off the lights.

"Move it, Will!" I call into the next room. "I'm gonna start it without ya!"

"Okay! Hang on, April!" Will yells back as he comes back in and plops down in a chair.

"Come on! What's a couch doin' in your house if ya don't share it with someone?" I complain, tapping a spot beside me. "Anyway we gotta share the Coke. You're the one who wanted to save money and buy one bottle!"

Will smiles a little and takes a seat by me. Instantly I snuggle a bit against him. (Avoiding contact with my ribs of course.) At first he seems to tense up to my touch but after a minute he relaxes and takes a sip of the Coke.

As the movie continues on, Will and I start to cuddle up a little closer when Will suddenly hesitates.

"What?"

"Do you think it's all right to be close like this?" Will asks

"Well I'm fine with it," I say, "so I guess it's more if a matter if are YOU comfortable with this?"

"I-I guess not."

Despite this conversation we spend the whole night cuddled together on the couch, even when the movie ends and we've fallen asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Oh I just had to write a fluff bit! Little less on the hurt part of this hurt/comfort so I thought this would be cute with the movie. Oh and I picked **_**Breakfast at Tiffany's **_**as April's fave movie since I thought she can be kinda like her in a way. Review please! Anything you want to see, just tell me!**


	6. Lonely

**Next chapter! Oh, it's ridiculous! I was doing some math to figure out Will and April's ages and it's really hard! One minute they say April's would-be graduation class would be 1990 which makes her 38 and Will 34 then they say that Will met Terri in 1994 (also when he was a freshman) so that takes him down to like 30! Its so confusing!**

**KattyKit2003: Yeah I noticed that stuff so here ya go:  
The police-April wanted to keep that under wraps until she's sorted out a little so I have a plan for how to do that part.  
The makeup-Will was kind enough that day to pay for that stuff for April, he knows she's kinda venerable and poor right now.  
Her fortune-I'm gonna do that part right now. She got so comfortable with Will around that when he goes to teach at McKinley (she's not healed enough yet to go help at glee) he's going to have to leave her alone at his apartment and she's going to think about that. I felt like adding a fluff piece in.

* * *

**

"Do ya have to?" I ask, giving Will a pleading look.

"Yeah, I do. I need to work."

Well, just like all good things, the weekend has to end, and with the end of the weekend comes school. I still don't want to be left alone at Will's apartment but he has to go teach his kids and my ankle isn't healed enough to join him at glee.

"Come on, can't ya play sick?" I exclaim, "Students do it all the time!"

"April! I'm not going to skip school today!"

I sigh. "Okay…"

"April, as soon as your ankle is healed, I promise I'll let you come to glee with me, but I need to get going. You're making me late," Will says as he leaves. (I had been holding him up for about ten minutes.)

I hate being alone. It always leaves me time to think, and it's usually some pretty depressing thoughts. I sit alone in Will's house I begin to notice something a lot more-my fortune is gone.

Part of me begins to feel a little panicked. Sure, I'm staying at Will's NOW, but what do I do when he doesn't want me living with him anymore? No one is gonna want a washed-up

dreamer freeloading at their apartment, even if they're as kind as Will.

Another thing… what the heck am I gonna do with my life now? Since my fortune's gone I'm technically homeless and as poor as a person can get.

Still with no idea what to do with myself for the rest of the day (or my life), I turn on the TV as thoughts still swim through my mind.

God it's so much easier to stop thinking when I'm drunk…

That gives me an idea but as I limp into a hallway I find a sticky note.

_April, absolutely NO drinking! You can have anything in the refrigerator or the snack drawers but the wine cabinets is off limits.  
_  
I shrug and limp over to the wine cabinet. Daddy would always no, but I would do it anyway. It's what I do. I turn the knob and tug on the door. It's stuck. I pull again.

_Will locked it… smart guy._

I limp back to the couch and plop down onto it.

_So… what do I do with my life now? I've got nothing…_

I look down and I feel my eyes begin to moisten. Something wet begins to slide down my face. I rub my cheek with my hand and I wipe the tear off my face.

After a while I begin to feel a little drowsy which I welcome and eventually I start to drop off to sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~

A few hours later I wake up, feeling just as hopeless and lonely as ever. Lonely. I hate the feeling.

Since my parents always left me alone I hated being alone and I always felt lonely which I hated. I started to go around with other friends and in high school I was the lead singer in glee but after school I went to every party in the town and pretty much drank till I couldn't see. They always saw me as the life of the party, just as Will told me.

But he was right, I always felt empty inside. I always felt like there was something missing, but I could never put my finger on what it was. Now there's a ton of things I still regret, from those days up to now, but that's not what's making me feel empty.

_Maybe what I need is a home… but how am I gonna do that? I can't just take off anytime soon when I'm broke._

Will's place doesn't really feel like a HOME anymore, really. It gave out the feeling of a home the first time I visited. (Terri was seeing with her sister so Will was letting me stay at his apartment while I was going to McKinley.) Well then again, a house isn't always a home…

"I'm not meant to live alone. I don't need a house, I need a home…" I drift off again on Will's chair.

_A chair is still a chair  
Even when there's no one sitting there.  
But a chair is not a house,  
And a house is not a home  
When there's no one there  
To hold you tight,  
And no one there  
You can kiss goodnight…_

__

A room is still a room  
Even when there's nothing there but gloom.  
But a room is not a house,  
And a house is not a home  
When the two of us  
Are far apart,  
And one of us  
Has a broken heart…

Now and then I call your name  
And suddenly your face appears,  
But it's just a crazy game  
And when it ends…

It ends.

Darling, have a heart  
Don't let one mistake keep us apart.  
I'm not to meant to live alone,  
Turn this house into a home  
When I climb the stair  
And turn the key  
Oh, please be there,  
Still in love with me

I'm not meant to live alone,  
Turn this house into a home  
When I climb the stair  
And turn the key,  
Oh please be there  
Still in love…

_With me…

* * *

_

**Ohhh! I told ya I'd show that April isn't really over her attack! :( She just was distracted by Will for a while I thought.**

**See, it is a walking songfic! That's why you should watch glee, AnimegirlTohru! You love songfics and glee has a song every ten minutes! Well I could lend ya the DVDs! I have part 1 season 1!**


	7. Reports

**Okay, I've made it all the way to chapter nine! *Applauds* Well I figured if I keep going day by day like this the story will never end so I think I'm gonna skip a teeny bit. Like a week.

* * *

**

As the week drags on the days seem like they can't get any longer.

Each day eventually becomes a bit of a routine: Will has a quick breakfast with me, he dashes out the door for school, I mope around the house then start trying to open his wine cabinets, Will comes back, lectures me on the mild damage _CONTINUOUSLY_ appearing his wine cabinet, we eat some random takeout since NEITHER of us can cook, he grades papers, then we curl up together and watch some TV show or a movie for the night before heading off to bed. (Or couch in Will's case.) I've only gotten him to join me in the bed a few times… no, I don't mean THAT WAY! I don't want him ruining his back from sleeping on that thing, I'M SMALL, WILL IS NOT! I can fit there, he can't! And yet he still makes me take his bed.

Despite the fact that days that move slower than a sleepwalking turtle, I begin to notice that I really am beginning to recover from the earlier attack. (Physically, emotionally and financially, not s'much.) My bruises are beginning to fade a little, my ribs aren't so sensitive, and I can get around without limping anymore. I begin to cross my fingers and day after day hope that Will will take me to McKinley to help with his New Directions. Yeah, he's been keeping me up with what's going on, but it enough to keep me from wanting to help again.

"Hey, Will?" I say as we're curled up on his couch.

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to call the police."

Will looks at me with a_ Why didn't do that before?_ look.

"I didn't wanna talk to someone about it until I got over it a little, okay!"

~•~•~•~•~•~

It turns out that when you report an attack you supposedly need the attackers APPEARANCE which is a little bit hard to do when there is the fact that it was in a dark alleyway and I couldn't see who it was. Anyway, they put a small report in the paper noting it.

"Pint sized," I groan as I read the article."They always comment on my height."

"Well it's good they're mentioning it," Will says. "Otherwise no one would even know about it."

"I guess you're right. Ya know, I really should start earning my place here," I add, "It's been a few weeks and all I've done is hide in your house and try to open your wine cabinet."

"April, there's a reason I'm letting you stay here," Will says. "I want to help you, and when it comes to the wine I need to keep an eye on you."

"Will, you can't take care of me forever."

"I want to." I give Will a surprised look. "At least until you're completely back on your feet," Will continues.

"Well just let me come help a glee! I'd like them to win regionals as much as you do! Anyway, I really have nothing to do just sitting around at your apartment except let… thoughts… run through my head. I don't like it, Will, I don't!" I give Will a look that hopefully shows just how much I hate it. Sitting around at his apartment, thinking about how I don't have a future anymore, feeling worse and worse about my current situation.

"All right, April. You can start coming next week," he says. (It's a Thursday.)

"Thanks, Will! And just so ya know, my ankle is all healed."

* * *

**Yeah kinda short but next is back at NEW DIRECTIONS! Yay I've been waiting to do this part!**


	8. Glee

**Okay, so I was talkin' to Demlurina and she mentioned watching Ellen with Kristin Chenoweth doing Sing From Your Hoo Hoo and I just ended up picturing April Rhodes yelling "SING FROM YOUR HOO HOO PEOPLE!" to the New Directions gals. It just cracked me up so I had to mention it somewhere! (No I'm not doing the song now but I might later.)**

* * *

Of course I'm a little nervous about see the glee kids again. They think I'm on my way to Broadway so I'm not sure how they're gonna react to me turning up again with a few bruises and a stiff ankle. (I said I'm not limping, doesn't mean it's not stiff.)

I look at Will nervously as he drives me to McKinley High grounds.

"It's going to be fine, April," Will says taking my hand.

"You think so? That red haired councilor really doesn't like me, Will."

"Who, Emma? Well I think she might not mind you so much when you're sober. Last time she met you, you were drunk driving and almost hit her with the car… though she probably didn't like that you got Kurt drunk either…"

I blush a little, remembering giving him some drinks. "Sorry 'bout that, Will. Muscle magazines and that was way to get to him at the time."

"Do I even WANT to know about the others?"

"Um, no."

As I say this, we pull into the parking lot of William McKinley High and head in for glee.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Um, April?"

I turn around to see Bambi looking down to me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You're back? I thought you were heading off to Broadway from what the kids said, and thar you bought them the auditorium."

"Well I was, but some stuff came up," I say, "Ya just never can tell what's gonna happen, Bambi."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

_Crap, I need to stop calling people random names!_

"Well, are you going to teach the kids more bad habits, or are you going to actually show them something good this time?" she asks.

"I'm sober, doe eyes. I'm not gonna go around shopliftin' and giving them drinks anymore. I'm turning over a new leaf, startin' here with the glee kids."

With that, I turn on my heels in a pair of flats (ankle, and I can't afford a new pair of heels) and leave.

After walking off I head into the closest girls bathroom and sit in a stall and find myself just crying. I don't know, it's just all of the stuff I've been through is just piling up my emotions and

I can't handle it anymore! Why does something always happen if something good ever comes up? I come from a steady family, and my parents don't care for me, I become star of McKinley in the days when glee was the top, then I end up losing it all trying for Broadway, I get rich, and or course that's all stolen away!

After a while I hear someone come in so I shut myself up. After they leave I quickly get back up and walk to the bathroom mirror.

_Great, my makeup is practically gone and the rest is runny._

I open my bag up and reapply the makeup covering my slightly (but still very much there) facial bruises, a large amount of eye shadow and mascara, and head out, hoping whoever might have come in hadn't heard me.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Okay, guys, from the top!" Will says after the glee kids all assembled.

Back during glee this morning, Will explained my strange circumstances for staying in Lima and they all gave me a sorry glance which I hate. I've seen that look so often and I'm really sick of it. Oh well, it's not my fault I have the worst karma ever.

I sit, legs crossed, on a stool by the piano listening to them sing when I notice something.

"Hang on!" I call from my spot, "You girls really gotta sing out! You gotta sing from… you know… you're hoo hoo."

I receive some weird looks, a glare from Rachel, and raised eyebrows from Puck.

"Hey, I'm serious!" I say, throwing my hands up, "Your breath is what provides the voice power."

"Well, um, thanks for that, um, interesting piece of information," Will says, giving me a funny look as the kids start singing.

"SING FROM YOUR HOO HOO!" I practically shout from my seat as I watch them perform.

"April!"

I look back to Will who is still shooting me a weird look. "What?"

"April, you can't just tell these kids to sing from their… hoo hoo… I don't know what someone would say if they saw you yelling that when they walk by the choir room."

"Um, all right, Will," I say, "Whatever you say."

"Okay, good."

But they still need to sing from their hoo hoo…

* * *

**Hahahaha I just had to do that! Okay, if you haven't seen where this joke came from, YouTube Ellen: The Musical Sing From Your Hoo Hoo and you'll get it. The video is HILARIOUS! Kristin Chenoweth is just great with comedy and singing!**  
**"You gotta sing from… you know… your hoo hoo."**  
**Ellen DeGenerous never let Kristin live it down. Hence, this chapter's ending.**


	9. Next

**Next chapter! 'Nother time jump and recap on it.**

* * *

As time goes on I start to weave in and out of the glee rehearsals, but they can't seem to warm up to me showing up so much more often. Most of them don't mind me around, some even like when I'm there, but Rachel wants nothing of it. Sure, buying the auditorium was a truce flag, but she doesn't want me stealing her spotlight… again.

I still wonder what to do with the rest of my life now, but I'm beginning to feel less depressed when the thoughts come to mind. One idea is to save up and head to Broadway sober, confident, and a completely new person. Another is maybe I should just give that up (I've tried for it at least three times and failed, twice not even making it out of Lima) and maybe just go find myself a steady job and a man that might actually be my age to live out my life with since most people my age already are married.

Then I rethink that one since I gave up those twins of mine, though I sometimes want to go back to them but I remember that they're living (hopefully) happily in Cleveland and they don't want some washed-up mom to come back to them after all the years without me.

So I think maybe it would be best if I just take it one step at a time, sober up completely, maybe be a vocal teacher out here, get myself my own apartment, and then just see how it all goes from there.

I ran this by Will and he thinks that might be a good idea, but for now I'm still staying at his house. I'm on the couch now since I made sure he took his bed back after my ribs and ankle healed completely, though I still crawl into bed with him a bit because I still get lonely. I still strongly have feelings for him, though, but I don't think he's gonna feel them back.

I don't know anyone who would love a washed up Broadway failure who drank, slept with anyone just to get a place to stay, squatted in several large estates, is completely jobless, had a set of mixed-race twins at one point, and dropped out of high school. I mean, what's to love in that mess which is me? And now to top that off, add that I got rich, was MUGGED, and now I don't feel very safe walking down the street anymore!

Yes, I am now also afraid of walking down a sidewalk alone. I'm trying to treat that but it isn't exactly working.

Either way, I'm still trying to win over Will, but the competition seems to be fierce. His ex-wife doesn't seem willing let him go, Emma (Bambi) is still fawning over him, Shelby still seems a bit interested (he still has her number), and then me. That's a lot of women. I've still been trying to drop subtle hints myself since I don't feel as confident/go-for-it-now attitude as I used to but he never seems to be picking them up… or he's trying to ignore them. Well technically, on one of our movie days I think I did get through to him, but he seemed to feel a bit bad about it later. Again, it was because of Bambi the councilor.

_The movie rentals became a Friday ritual at the apartment. I sat with him and we were sharing a milkshake. All the lights were off, and we were in each other's arms with a blanket thrown over the two of us._

_"Hey, Will, ya got somethin' on your face," I said._

_"Where?"_

_"Right there," I leaned forward, making eye contact with Will, and wiped the milkshake from his upper lip as he looked deep into my eyes._

_Then he gently pulled me toward him and into a kiss. At first I felt a wave of shock, but then I sank into the kiss and began to return it to him. After a while we get lost with each other and the sparks flew. My heart raced and I felt a tingling sensation fly though me. It was the best kind of experience I had ever felt._

Now I'm not so sure that was the smartest idea to get him. He seems to be trying to put distance between us since that night. I just hope the feeling clears up soon… it's almost movie night again.

_I don't like the the tense atmosphere.

* * *

_

**Hooray! I wrote another chapter! Sorry if some of the writing is kinda weak but I've spent my whole life single and stuff so I'm basing on total imagination here on the romance scenes between movies and such ideas.**


	10. Love

**Okay, sorry if the last chapter seemed not too well written and hurried. In real life I have absolutely no experience in romance, I just like to write it and I have full master plan for this story. I had to nudge Will and April together a little first with a small (but meaningful) kiss, and I figured, what's more tempting to Will (who seems to be having commitment issues lately) than a romance movie in a dark room, cuddled up to the girl he's had a crush on since he was fifteen? Nothing! Just need to build their love up a bit now hehehehehe… sorry, that sounded creepy.**

**

* * *

**

Will is still trying to steer away from me a bit, and I really wish he would quit it. The atmosphere around here just isn't comfortable anymore, but I just can't stand living alone. Anyway, I need a job but the spot of "teacher with a drug problem" is already taken, (Brenda Castle, I am actually ashamed to know her… long story.) and probably after the whole Buddy episode I can't really get a job back at Rinky Dinks.

_Hey, it wasn't so profitable but it was something!  
_My biggest problem is… I don't know how to do much. I dropped out of school (another point against me) and the only thing I do well is drink and perform. Neither one is very helpful in the real world. There isn't much to do with a now-sober mid-30's highs school singer/dropout.

Tonight is movie night again and we're watching, yes, another romance movie. This time, though, we aren't snuggled up the way we usually are. We haven't gotten close since our little kiss last week. Neither of us have been that comfortable anymore.

"Hey, Will, why do we keep doin' this?" I ask after a while of watching the TV and sipping our soda.

"Do what?"

"This," I say, motioning to the stuff around us. "Watch a romance movie and share a soda,"

The lights are still off, we're watching a movie, and we're sharing a soda, but we aren't as close together as we usually are. Instead of snuggled up together on one side of the couch, we're on either end of each other, sitting opposite on the couch.

"I really don't know… but I like it," Will says, looking me in the eyes.

I can tell that he's finally getting over the awkwardness after our kiss, which was one of those "don't acknowledge, doesn't exist" situations… even if I really would like to do it again.

_Oh shut up, April! You know he won't! His divorce isn't even final… anyways, he's got Bambi._

I don't even know why he likes her so much. The gal just seems like a fawn to me. She's even got the giant eyes and red hair to match! Also, she's afraid of GERMS and she can't even sing while I can't even count how many times I've sang with Will. Personally, I think I'm just a better girl for him, even if I have a bit of a drinking problem.

"What's the use?" I mutter to myself, sliding further back into the blanket.

"What?" Will asks.

"N-n-nothin'."

"You said something, what was it?"

"It was nothing!"

"April! I really want to help you, but you have to be completely honest with me," Will says. "Something's bothering you, what?"

"Okay," I sigh, "I'll tell ya."

"You will?"

_I'm gonna come clean. It might get more awkward but I can't just keep lying to either of us. _

"Yeah. Will, I can't keep hiding it anymore. I love you, Will," I say, "I have ever since you offered to help me on the side of the curb outside of that mansion after I was kicked out."

"You… love me?" Will looks at me, seemingly a look of shock on his face.

_God, I knew I shouldn't have said that. I just made it worse._

"I-sorry."

"No, don't be."

Now it was my turn to stare. "What?" I ask.

"April, I made distance between us after we kissed because Emma was getting on me," Will says, "She found out about us… sleeping… together that one time."

"All we did was sleep!" I exclaim.

"But she doesn't think that. Also… I should be honest with you, since you were honest with me. I made out with Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh, I know who she is, but, Will, why were ya doin' that? It's one thing to run off with me, I'm on your side! But why would you go after the other team's coach?"

"I don't know, April, but that wasn't the point of why I was telling you that," Will says, "I may have been with a few women for a while, but I've noticed something."

"What?"

"You're the one I want. I thought I was over you after you dropped out of McKinley, but no. Right after I found you again, my feelings came right back, and they keep on coming whenever I see you. I just can't fight this feeling anymore. I love you, April. I have since I saw you when I was fifteen."

* * *

**Okay, yeah, it seems that their love was a bit hurried, but remember that there were a few times before this fanfic took place and that April's met Will and began to fall for him. Anyways, she seemed pretty flattered during **_**The Rhodes Not Taken**_** when he said how he was in awe of her then later on during **_**Home**_**. Add that April was Will's first crush when he was fifteen and that makes his an unrequited love before seventeen years later where this takes place. **


	11. Belongings

**Okay, I know you're probably hating me for not adding in April's attack for a while minus a few irrational fears but don't worry! I'm gonna bring it back soon! Like now! Hey, it's a romance too! Gotta do a bit of romance between drama of hurt/comfort scenes, right? Also, good idea to write a character story while listening to their songs. I listened to One Less Bell to Answer/A House is Not a Home, Fire, and Home, and Kristin's Promises, Promises album when I wrote this.**

* * *

"Since you were fifteen?" I ask, stunned at what he just said to me.

I couldn't believe it, for once the guy I fell in love with loved me back. Usually I had a terrible problem of falling for someone I couldn't have so I was pretty surprised to find out that for once he loved me back.

"Since the first time I had heard you sing. I already had told you that you're the reason I joined glee club. Your singing is mesmerizing, April. You need to know that."

"Oh, well… thanks," I say with a small smile.

I lean over to kiss him, lightly at first, and I tingle with the same sensation as the first time. Once again, we began to get lost in each other and a warm feeling washes over me, but this time neither of us stop…

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Hey, great news, April," Will says.

It's a week after that night and I'm officially staying at Will's. We kinda skipped the "move in" stage of or relationship since I have to stay anyways.

"What?" I ask.

"The cops might have found your attacker. There's someone on eBay selling tons of designer clothes and bags," Will says, "Actually, I think Kurt's buying them…"

"KURT's buying them?" I stifle laughter at the thought.

_How would a boy that looks like an eleven year old milkmaid look in my cloths?_

"Do you want that stuff back?" Will asks.

"UH, DUHHH!"

~•~•~•~•~•~

Later I'm at McKinley again for glee. As I look around I see Kurt in my white trench coat and I want to crack up laughing at the sight of him in my stuff but I still really wanted it back.

"Yeah, um, can I have my stuff back now?" I ask him, walking over. He gives me a confused look. "Okay, that was mine, but then someone mugged me, hence why I'm here, and yeah, they sold it on eBay," I say, eyeing my coat and a Gucci bag that happens to also be mine.

"Wait… so this was YOURS?" he asks, looking somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, so, I'd kinda like it back if ya don't mind."

Kurt takes off the coat and hands it to me. "Here. I got the other stuff at home and I'll give it to you tomorrow," he says.

"Great," I say, sliding the coat onto my own shoulders.

"So are you coming to see us at regionals?" he asks me.

"Course I am!" I exclaim, surprised he even asked me that. "Why wouldn't I?"

~•~•~•~•~•~

A few days later I'm at home, almost all of my possessions back to me. Apparently Kurt bought almost all of my stuff except a few things like my platform heels. (Which does make sense, he's a guy, they wouldn't fit… right?)

I sit alone in Will's house. For some reason I feel kinda tensed up, like someone is watching me. Sort of a similar feeling as the time just before I was mugged. Will's out getting our dinner when the doorbell rings. I sigh, expecting it to be someone I won't care about in about ten minutes, and get up to open the door.

"Hello?" I call out as no one is there.

I look to see a package on the ground. Expecting it to be that sheet music Will and I agreed on for glee, I step out to pick it up when I feel a hard grip on my shoulder and whip be back around.

"You…" I gasp.

* * *

CLIFFIE! Who is this person chasing April? What do they want? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Until next time!  
Oh, and AGAIN! ANYTHING YOU WANNA SEE, JUST ASK! I MIGHT ACTUALLY CONSIDER DOING IT! (And by MIGHT I mean will add eventually.)


	12. Kidnapped

**Okay, I know how much I hate waiting for cliffie finishes so I'm not going to make you wait too long (I've had to wait months to a year for some cliffies) so here it is! Oh and I googled how to knock someone out and it looks like the least dangerous way to do it is, unfortunately, a blow to the jaw but I kinda get the vibe that April NEEDS her jaw but oh well hehe :P

* * *

**

I step out to pick it up when I feel a hard grip on my shoulder and whip be back around.

I look up to see a tall man (then again, at four foot eleven everyone seems tall to me) with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. Something about him just sent some kind of cold chill up my spine, but I don't know exactly why. Then I figure it out—he's the guy from the alleyway.

"You…" I gasp but then he gives me a punch to the jaw and everything goes black.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Hours later, I don't even know how many, I wake up in a low-lit room. I have no idea where I am but I can see a figure through the dark in a lit part of the room.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally awakens," says a cold voice.

Suddenly it all rushes back to me. I peer through the dark and see begin to make out a man.

_Who is this guy?_

"Who are you?" I say.

"I bet you don't remember who I am, do you?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"I'm one of the boys who would hang around glee just to see you… but you didn't even see me."

_Dang… how many guys did I miss that way?_

"So what do ya want from me?" I ask "You already stole everything I own."

"Well, right now I need you to stay quiet for me," he says, tying a cloth over my mouth to shut me up.

"Aw crap," I mutter under it.

"I need to go and get some things, so I'll see you later, Miss Rhodes," he then says, grinning maliciously and walking out the door, flipping off the lights.

~•~•~•~•~•~

_All right, just a little more…_

I continue to move around my jaw despite it being sore until the cloth that was tied on slid all the way down to my neck.

_Oh thank God this guy can't tie good knots._

Just then I hear footsteps around the door.

_Crap, I hope it isn't him._

Just in case it was someone else I can't think of much else to do and bust out a high F, hoping someone will hear me.

"April?" Will's familiar voice sounds through the blackness.

"Will!" I call.

Suddenly the door opens, light flooding into the room which, after such a long time in the darkness, is almost blinding. Will rushes to me and I feel something in my stomach leap to see him again. Quickly I push into a kiss with him and a warm feeling spreads through me when he stops us, remembering what's going on.

"Wait, April, what happened?" Will asks, beginning to untie the ropes that were around me.

"I was waiting for you to come back and your sheet music came in the mail, so I went to get it and this guy grabbed me and now I'm here, but I have no idea how you found me… speaking of that, where am I?" I suddenly ask after a long ramble.

"You're in a storage closet for glee, actually," Will answers. "I was on my way home from renting a movie and I remembered some stuff I needed for glee when I heard your high note."

_Wow, am I lucky or what?_

"Wait, so what are we gonna do about the psycho guy that's after me?" I ask.

"Yes, what are you going to do?"

I shudder at the sound of the cold voice of the man who kidnapped me. I turn around and there he is, right at the doorway of the apparent storage closet.

"Well, now it looks like I have two prisoners. All I wanted was April, really," he grins evilly at me and I flinch. "but apparently I'll have more."

Right at that moment, something between all the dramatic movies with Will, a sudden adrenaline rush, and googling every self defense move in the book (I was not going to let someone mug me TWICE IN A ROW) sets something off in me. Praying that it will work and thanking God that I'm wearing my newest pair of four inch heels today, I jump up from where I had been tied up, dashed over, and kicked him—hard. You can guess where as he buckles over with pain and I push him down to the floor. Hey, I'm small, but I'm stronger than I look.

Will stares at me, a look of shock on his face. Apparently he didn't know that I had snuck off with his laptop a few times to use the Internet.

"Hey, could use some help here," I say with a small smirk playing at my lips.

Will quickly nods and comes over to me, holding him down as he hands me his phone to call the police.

* * *

**YIPPIE! Will saved her! Then April got to go get a good kick at the creeper (hehehe). Stay turned for the next part! Might add some more stuff to come haha REVIEW MY READERS! REVIEW! (An opinion would really mean somethin' to me, I'll probably add your ideas!)**


	13. Nightmares

**Next chapter everyone! How are things gonna go now that the guy is behind bars? What if the guy still haunts April? Read on!**

**Warning: if ya don't like this chapter, blame my brain. I wrote this at midnight and around that time my mind tends to go a little haywire. Worse than other times of the late night during my writing rampages. Warning: This chapter is gonna go kinda deep, and stuff. It inches the story closer to it's T rating than before. (Don't worry! I didn't write THAT kind of scene!)

* * *

**

I couldn't help but think what that guy would have done to me if Will hadn't found me when he came back. I dream about it every time I doze off and it scares the crap out of me.

I lay on the couch after another movie night, trying to fall asleep but the mental image of that wicked grin out of my head whenever I close my eyes.

I know it seems a bit of an irrational fear to still be thinking of that guy, and what he could have done since he didn't do anything, but the look in his cold blue eyes told me what he had been planning to do or will do if he gets out of jail.

Eventually I fade into a troubled sleep but apparently I was kicking and yelling because suddenly I feel hands gently shaking me awake.

"April!"

I look up to see Will, still shaking a little.

"Sorry, Will," I say as I come round. "More nightmares."

For the past week since Will rescued me I've had a nightmare every night, but I would never admit to exactly why.

"April, why do these dreams keep coming? He didn't—"

"No," I say quickly, "Will, remember how I mentioned that I have mixed-race twins?"

"Yeah," Will replies, "Why?"

"Did I ever tell you how I came to have mixed-race twins?"

Will shakes his head.

"Do you want to know?"

"Do I?" Will asks.

_Does he?_

"Well, I'll tell you," I sigh, "It wasn't one of my normal 'go to a party and get drunk, finding myself with some random person in the morning' things. Yeah, I was drunk, and yeah, I had gone to a party, but it was different. The memory is kinda fuzzy since I wasn't all there, but I was on my way back to my apartment, somewhere between blind drunk and a black out hangover, when this guy stopped me. I remembered seeing him at the party but he left earlier than me. He invited me to his apartment and next thing I knew he—"  
I have to stop there, beginning to choke up. Will pulls me into his arms and holds me tight.

"April, I'm so sorry this all happened to you," he says.

"I wasn't even completely aware of what was goin' on. I was almost out from the drinks the night before," I continue to cry.

Will continues to hug me as I sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, how about you sleep in the bed with me again?" Will offers.

Quietly, I nod and get up with him, when he scoops me up and carries me into his room, before placing me down on the bed. He crawls in his direction and I snuggle up to him after pulling the covers over me, and eventually, I slowly drift into an easy sleep, his arms around me and no nightmares attacking my dreams.

* * *

**FYI, Ever since their night of confessions they began to settle down into their normal routine. They figured, since both just tumbled of their own separate relationships, they might want to take it kinda slower than usual and I'll just write a series of fluffy scenes which means, yes, MORE FLUFFY SCENES TO COME! YAY! Probably some more movie nights and a song or two together!**

**Review, please! I'll add any ideas ya got to offer!**


	14. Regionals

**Okay, finally updating! So FYI school started, like, today and my updates are gonna be SO much slower unless I can cram in at writing club since I joined and Fanfiction is a goal of theirs. (HA! How funny is that?)**

**Oh, and guys, CHECK OUT OUT THE STORY, THE LOST RHODES! EM (Demlurina) AND I WROTE IT TOGETHER AND IT WAS POSTED ON EM'S PROFILE BUT READ, PLEASE! And review! We want feedback really bad!

* * *

**

Things at McKinley couldn't get any weirder, even if they tried.

Sue was found doing a video of Physical which is now online, crazy Brenda has a job at McKinley, Regionals is coming up, Rachel was dating the guy from VOCAL ADRENALINE who then broke her heart, and her mother is the director of previously named rival choir. Oh and Quinn is now insanely close to having her baby and she's living with Mercedes who she used to hate.

_What more can happen?_

Ever since the man was arrested (I found out later that his name was Chris Hough) I've felt a lot more comfortable when I stay home. Usually my mental alert is on high, but since he was caught I feel a lot more like I can relax. I've been running off with Will's laptop though (without him knowing, obviously) and I keep looking for new ideas to help him with the glee club and before I know it, it's time for Regionals. Sue is a judge. New Directions is doomed.

~•~•~•~•~•~

The night before Regionals is spent sitting around nibbling pizza and, in the glee kids cases, crying about it being over. (Okay, I'll admit it, Will and I cried too.)

The next day Will knows exactly what songs he wants to do. He plans on a medley of songs from Journey since it has multiple meanings for the kids. Of course, I'll be joining him at Regionals to support them.

Once we get there we probably look like the weirdest couple of directors for a show choir: a guy with insanely curly hair and with him a short blonde with a helium voice. Then again, we were the show choir of misfits/underdogs so I guess it's not much of a surprise for them to have some weird looking directors. Director of Vocal Adrenaline was Shelby Corcoran, also Rachel's mother. I saw the resemblance, they looked a lot alike, but for some reason I couldn't shake a feeling of loathing toward the woman. Maybe it's because Will nearly hooked up with her at one point or maybe it's because she walked out of Rachel's life. (I've started getting along with Rachel, we finally got off of each other's backs.)

Quietly, I found my own spot in the audience as the competition began. The judges are announced, Sue, (obviously) Olivia Newton-John, Josh Groban, and Rod whatever-his-name-is. (Personally, I don't care who he is. He's some stupid local news anchor.)

First up is the ridiculously stupidly named Oral Intensity, (seriously, what idiot came up with a name like that for a dang SHOW CHOIR?) who do a tribute to one of the judge, Olivia Newton-John.

Seriously, did someone tell them the judges or what?

And next performs the McKinley glee club New Directions. They Journey medley consists of Faithfully, Lovin', Toutchin', Squeezin', Don't Stop Believin', and Any Way You Want It and it sounds great. We even gave a few solos to the other members like Puck and Santana.

Last to perform is Vocal Adrenaline with the famous Bohemian Rhapsody from Queen. Jesse St. James is the male vocal lead and I see why Brittany thought he was Will's son. Jesse is tall and handsome, with the brown curly hair and a singing voice, just like Will. I guess I see why the mistake was made, but also from what I've both seen and heard, he's a complete jerk.

From what I know, he tricked Rachel into loving him but his real motive was just to lead her to Shelby. Sure, the full intentions weren't exactly say, evil, but what it did to Rachel's heart when he left were terrible. But when I heard that he egged her, while he knows she's a vegan, I think they deserved Puck and Finn slashing those car tires. Even if it does count four vandalism.

~•~•~•~•~•~

As I wait for the news on the winners to unfold, I am told that Quinn went into labor right after they performed and the club is going except Rachel. I walk up and join her by the doors to the auditorium. We stand there silently, not much for either one of us to say. Some time between after Vocal Adrenaline performs and the judges announce the winner, New Directions is back in the area. Quinn had a baby girl.

"And the winner of this years 2010 regionals is… Vocal Adrenaline!" Sue announces from on the stage.

As the other choir is jumping around in victory, our glee kids are crushed. We didn't even place. New Directions is over. I go over to Will, and look at him sadly.

"I-I'm sorry…" I begin when he stops me.

"I tried and I failed, April. That's about it," he replies.

"Will…" I say, getting further onto my toes and giving him a gentle kiss. And to my slight surprise, he kisses back.

* * *

**Okay, short filler chapter! Okay, maybe not short, but filler. Don't worry! I'm gonna make somethin' else happen soon enough, but I really wish that Fox would hurry up and release the darn DVDs and start airing the next season already! Seriously, why so slow?**

**Also, I really wish I knew how they're bringing back April next season! She just pranced off with two MILLION dollars last season!**

**Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE? CYBER HUGS AND A FREE PIE TO ANYBODY WHO DOES!**


	15. Escape

**Hey! Sorry about the wait, school stuff. Don't wanna hear, I'll be squeezin' in time for this one when I get to start writing club at school. I've been working on Good Old Days, The Lost Rhodes (CHECK IT OUT!), and a new one I just was offered. Wow, that's a lot. I also dreamed up (literally) two other ideas.**

**AHHH! I still owe ya, Em! (Demlurina!) ITS LATE! I haven't had much access to a computer though and I can't post from an iPhone!**

**Behind the iMac…**

**Me: Okay, just to make sure you're awake, I'm going to make you do star jacks.  
Person in the audience: What?  
Me: *jumps wildly* These. DO IT NOW! OR I WILL MAKE YOU DO 600 JUMPS ON A JUMP ROPE, JUST LIKE YOU HAVE TO ON BROADWAY IF YA PLAY BROOKE WYNDHAM IN LEGALLY BLONDE!  
Person in the audience: I CAN'T EVEN USE A JUMP ROPE!  
Me: JUST DO IT!**

**Me: P.S. It turns out that the person in the audience is AnimeGirlTohru! See ya at lunch!  
AnimeGirlTohru: Dude, what are you talking about, this is lunch! I'm watching you type this! You are having a blonde moment aren't you?  
Me: *rolls eyes* Never mind…**

**

* * *

**

Soon after regionals, the school year ends. The glee kids head off in their own directions for the summer, and Will and I have more time together other than every night and some days during glee. We have a great time for the beginning of the summer, enjoying our time and stuff like that. Something is still warning me that something still might happen, but I ignore it until it's completely gone. I'm also proud to announce that I have been sober for several months now and, (if it's possible) my singing has gotten even better. Apparently wine tightens the vocal chords and ruins the voice!

~•~•~•~•~•~

It's a normal summer morning; scorching hot out, Will and I curled up together on the couch, our breakfast on our laps and a coffee in my hands, the TV turned onto the local news.

After some weird thing about litter covering our earth, a quick newsflash came up, which is a pretty big surprise to me.

Since when did something actually interesting happen in Lima?

The next thing I hear makes me begin to choke on my coffee until Will gives me enough of a whack on my back.

"Unfortunately we've just had a jailbreak from the Lima jail including the escape of several of the more dangerous criminals. If any of them are spotted please call this number…"

With that a few head shots of the dangerous criminals are shown and I let out a small squeak and a shiver goes down my spine. In my dreams I still see those cold ice blue eyes. Just the thought of the guy creeps me out, since he appears to be stalking me.

"April… are you okay?" Will asks me.

I shake my head, when I notice I'm shivering.

"Don't worry," Will says, wrapping his arms around me. "They'll get him. You'll be fine."

I slide over so I'm nestled into Will's strong frame, and feel the warmth of his body by my side, and I begin to feel safe.

_I'll make it,_ I think, _I don't have to worry.

* * *

_

**Okay, kinda short ad fluffy but I promise somethin' will happen! I just felt like adding fluffiness first! It's fun and this story is a romance after all…**


	16. Updated!

**Whoo hoo! Finally out of my two month hiatus! Sorry it took forever! I was epically FAILING at making a good piece of writing. Writer's block is officially evil. Oh and ya got mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx and Demlurina to thank for getting me off (well on, really) my lazy bum and write this! Also thanks to mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx for the great plot ideas for this chapter! I was stuck!**

****

Okay so chapter! April's back in glee club and (yay!) for the first time ever Emma and April might actually GET ALONG IN A SCENE! Woot! Last time Emma referred to April on Glee, it was something about sleeping with Will and she yelled at him about it. Before that it was about almost running her over and before THAT she called April "someone who's brain is soaked in corn booze" so yeah. Bambi doesn't really like the tiny blonde. Ah well.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, he took my ideas, but he ain't doin' me any favors–he took the wrong one! (I really don't wanna watch my idol Kristin Chenoweth do a strip and pole dance.)

**Note to Ryan Murphy:  
All right, fine, take my ideas. Feel free! But seriously, if you're gonna do that, ya might as well do it right. HAVE THE GLEE CLUB DO RENT! PLEEEAAASSSEEE! My mentally unstable friend DEMANDS that you do this. Or else she will eat your face! Honestly, don't ya see that Santana would do an awesome **_**OUT TONIGHT**_**? Do it!

* * *

**

Well, more months pass and, as always, summer has to end.

I always hated the end of a great summer, even when I was younger. It always meant that the warm weather would soon be over and schools and certain jobs were back in. I didn't ever really like cold weather, but I've started absolutely loathing it. I guess it's one of those things where after experiencing a bit of trauma around a time you never really get over it.

I was re enrolling in school. Again. I had argued with Will on this point but he made a pretty clear one: I really should get a diploma. It's just one of those things that should actually help me. Besides, it was just three credits to go.

It's the first day back in school again as a real student since a year ago. I pass Puck in the hallway and he apparently still recognizes me from that look on his face._ Oh well. _

I pass the auditorium and I feel a grin tugging at the corner of my mouth. It's still the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. That's when I stop, noticing something by the door. It had an old picture of me by it, back in my high school days, performing on the stage, and under it reads,

"April Rhodes, the Most Talented Performer in McKinley Glee Club History."

I smile as I see that, and then wonder who's idea it was to put that there, but I already know. Will. He's the only one still here and probably remembering me since my golden glee days, which are really long gone. As I think about all these things I'm walking down to the choir room for glee.

Will and I agreed that I'd rejoin glee club again, but this time I'm not taking over lead because one, Rachel Berry is there and would be furious apparently if I took it and heaven forbid she storms out and two, as I said before, when I'm up there I feel like I'm hogging their spotlight so I can't do that. I'll just be belting high notes from the back this time.

"All right, well I hope you had a great summer. I know I did," Will says looking to me. I smile. "But I have a few notes for this year. First, we are going to nationals this year, which I must tell you are in NEW YORK!"

My eyes widen as I look at Will. _Wha? Why didn't he tell me that!_

"Second!" the voices begin to die down again. "April Rhodes will be in the glee club again," but will NOT be singing lead vocals. That will still be Rachel's job."

"Will?" I suddenly pipe up.

"Yeah, April?" he asks.

"Could I do a song first?"

Will gives me the go ahead motion and I step down from my seat to the front by the pianist. From there, I let loose the excess emotions from as far back as I can think that I've been holding back on.

_Woke up late today,  
and I could still feel the sting of pain,  
but I brushed my teeth anyway.  
Got dressed through the mess, and  
put a smile on my face.  
I got a little bit stronger._

__

Riding in the car to work,  
and I try to soothe all the hurt.  
There's a song on the radio,  
stupid song made me think of you.  
I listened to it for a minute,  
but then I changed it.  
I'm getting a little bit stronger.  
Just a little bit stronger.

And I'm not hoping we can work it out.  
I'm done with how I feel.  
Spinning my wheels,  
letting you drag my heart around.  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same.  
But I'm telling myself I'll be OK,  
even on my weakest day.  
I get a little bit stronger.

It doesn't happen overnight.  
But you turn around and a months gone by,  
and you realize you haven't cried.  
I'm not giving you an hour, or a second,  
or another minute longer.  
I'm busy getting stronger.

And I'm not hoping we could work it out.  
I'm done with how I feel.  
Spinning my wheels,  
letting you drag my heart around.  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same.  
But I'm telling myself I'll be OK,  
even on my weakest day.  
I get a little bit stronger.  
Just a little bit stronger.

Getting along without you baby.  
Better off without you baby.  
How does it feel without me baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you baby.

_And I'm not hoping we could work it out.  
I'm done with how I feel.  
Spinning my wheels,  
letting you drag my heart around.  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same.  
But I'm telling myself I'll be OK,  
even on my weakest day.  
I get a little bit stronger.  
Get a little bit stronger.  
Just a little bit stronger.  
Little bit, little bit, little bit stronger.  
Get a little bit stronger._

As the song ends, I feel myself beginning to choke up. Despite all the things I've ever done, I would never break down and cry in front of someone. Ever. I've still got some pride, ya know. So instead, I run out. I burst out the door of the choir room and run down the hall to the bathroom. I can hear Will following me but I'm too far ahead. As I run into the bathroom, I go to a corner and let my tears flow.

After some time inside, I hear footsteps coming in. I'm looking down so I can't see who it is. Soon a pair of lime green shoes appear in my eyesight and I know who it is.

"April?" Bambi, or Emma, says.

"What?" I manage to get out between a whisper and a croak.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," I lie feebly.

"April, Will came to my office and said that in the middle of glee you just ran out and started crying. What is it?"

"Well it's hard to explain…" I begin.

"Please just tell me," Emma says, putting a hand on my small shoulder.

"Well… did Will tell you that I got mugged after I bought the auditorium? Or that the same guy kidnapped me twice?" I ask.

"He didn't mention that…"

"Well that's pretty much what happened. I got away again but I heard last summer that he got out of jail. He's been sending me notes…"

I reach into my bag and pull out a pile of papers. I never told Will because I knew it would worry him, but in the mail I've been receiving notes from the creeper, and he found my webpage. He's been saying how he'll be back for me again.

Emma takes a few of the notes and skims over them before saying, "April, you should have told someone about these. People can find him again to arrest him with this kind of ideas of what he's doing."

"I thought it would worry Will," I say. "Anyway someone would just tip this creeper off in the end."

"Really, April, you should just tell someone."

"All right, fine," I sigh, "Troubles never cease in the life of April Rhodes."

"What?" Emma asks.

"Nothin'."

"No, really, what?" she presses on the subject.

"Emma," I say, "I know what you've said about me. That I'm 'someone who's brain is soaked in corn booze' and stuff like that, but ya gotta know that I never had an easy life."

"It was hard to be titled as 'the most talented performer in McKinley history'?" Emma asked, a little sarcastically. I guess she's still mad about that rumor I slept with Will when I was staying there.

"No, that's not it. At school I was the star destined for greatness in the performing world, but at home it was rougher. I came from a richer, privileged family. But they didn't like the arts. At all. So they would just rant about how I can't sing and hope I'd get over my Broadway dream. That's why I dropped out and ran away, to escape it all. After that was just pure chaos from failing in New York to working in a Cleveland diner afterword. I could never go back to them so they could laugh and rub it in that they were right. I began to believe all the things they said, how I had no talent and would never make the stage. I drowned it it drinks to hide the pain, but it just kept comin' back… they were right and I knew it then. I'm nothin' but a washed up dreamer. That's all I'll ever be…"

"April Rhodes, you're a lot of things," Emma says, looking at me, "but you're not untalented. Even I know that. And you're not washed up. You're sober now, aren't you?"

"No…"

"Exactly. Do you see my point?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Emma says. "Come on, Will asked me to get you out of the bathroom and make sure you don't hurt yourself or anything. I also don't think I can stand to be in here much longer."

Typical. "Okay, let's go," I reply with a small smirk as I open the door. "You can go out first, heaven forbid ya touch this door."

Emma gives me a look as she goes out, but I'm getting the feeling she doesn't dislike me as much as she did before. I put on my classic confident smirk as I walk out the door.

* * *

**Okay, might be a tad OOC or something but it's the best I could do! What do ya think? REVIEW! PLEASE! This story's plot is flexible enough to fit in any requests! I NEED FEEDBACK TO FUEL THIS STORY!**


	17. Breakdown

**Hey I finally got to doing another chapter! Don't worry I'll try to get back into speed with how I used to write once I figure out what the heck I'm doin' at my school XP lol anyways not gonna blab today enjoy peoples! Oh yeah and thanks to mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx again for plot ideas! You're great! =D  
DISCLAIMER: As the song goes from RENT,  
**_**SO I DON'T OWN, NOT A NOTION!  
I ESCAPE, AND APE CONTENT,  
I DON'T OWN EMOTION, I RENT!  
**_**Okay you get the idea. I don't own any of this! So quit thinkin' I do!

* * *

**

I've finally made my way out of the bathroom and into the hallways. I reach the choir room when a voice sounds from behind me.

"Um, April?"

"What?" I ask, turning to look at Emma.

"I think you should come into my office for a minute," she says.

"Why?" I look Bambi in her wide doe eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you a little more after that breakdown in the bathroom."

Crap. I sigh. "All right," I say. "Lead the way."

Emma takes me down to her office where she shuts the door.

_Jeez, she is germaphobic,_ I think as I look around the office._ And she's a complete neat freak._

The front wall to Bambi's office is made of two things; glass and metal. They divide it into a bunch large rectangles. Every window of glass is perfectly clean, without a speck of dust or fingerprint on them. Not even a few marks from the direction she wiped them. The back of the room has a little shelf between two wooden drawers on either end of the room. On the shelf stands plastic holders, each with a pamphlet with a cheesy title. The desk is made of the same wood and everything on it is perfectly spaced apart. And unless I'm seeing things, I think I see a measuring tape on the top of the desk.

_Gosh if this is her office, what does her house look like? _I think as I run a finger over the metal on a window.

My train of thought on how much of a neat freak Emma is is interrupted as she says, "So, April, go ahead and sit down."

I turn around to find her seated on her side of the desk. I walk over to the other seat and slowly lower myself onto it as I continue to eye details in the room.

"So, um, you said you were kidnapped by this guy a few times?" Emma asks. I nod. "So, what's actually been happening?"

I stiffen up a little and shake my head. I didn't want to say much else anymore or he might come back.

"April, please, I'm trying to help you with this," Emma begs.

"Even if he's arrested he already broke out of jail once," I say fearfully.

"If he was already known for breaking out they'd have stronger guard of him next time."

"Wha?" I ask.

"Well, if someone gets arrested and they break out, if they're caught again they are usually put under a stronger watch," Emma explains.

Oh…

"But what if they don't get him?" I say, still reluctant to tell what he's doing.

"They will, don't worry," she replies reassuringly.

I sit there, still not sure if I should say. If I tell, he might just come back and kill me, or whatever he's planning on doing. But if I do, he could also be caught and I could be safe for good. But if he comes back, I'm screwed. I'm between a rock and a hard place. Again.

I sigh, and look at Bambi's doe eyes. "So are you going to tell me?" she asks.

"I guess so," I say flatly. "He kidnapped me, twice, and he's hit me a few times, but most of time time I'm blacked out so I don't know what's happening or what he's doing, which scares me the most because that could be anything."

I see Doe eyes' eyes widen a little (if that's even possible, I highly doubt it) and she looks at me when Will runs in.

"Emma, sorry it took so long, I had to go take care of glee," he says as he enters. "What happened?"

"Um, Will, I think you should see these," Emma replies, picking up the notes.

"What are these?" Will asks, taking them and reading them. "April, why didn't you show me these?"

_Crap, Bambi, why did ya have to show them those now? _I find myself tearing up, and soon enough I've completely broken down again, crying like some poor kid. I feel so weak and pathetic when I do this. After everything I still sometimes cry like like a wimp.

"April…" Will hurries over to my side, wrapping his arms around me. "Why didn't you just tell me about these?"

"I… didn't want to… worry you…" I sob clinging to him.

Will holds me tight in his arms as I continue to cry onto him. I still feel so wimpy but I give up trying to pull myself together, because there's absolutely no hope of that right now.

"Shhh, April…" Will says comfortingly. "It's okay…"

I suddenly feel eyes on me. It suddenly occurs to me how awkward this probably is for Emma. I'm sitting in her office, bawling my eyes out, nestled in the arms of the man she loved while I currently have no idea what her feelings are for him. "Sorry…" I manage to get out looking at her.

"No, it's okay… you've obviously been through a lot in the last few months… or longer," she replies. "Go ahead."

I can't help but feel grateful to Emma for trying to understand me. Most people treat these kinds of things differently from person to person. Me compared to someone… well, normal. Like me compared to if these things happened to someone else, like Emma.

If someone stole from, kidnapped, and threatened innocent, doe-eyed Emma, then people would try to find a way to get the guy in jail. Now if the same thing happened to someone like me, a dropout, a drunk, and a floozy, then they usually don't bother that much. I am supposedly not worth it. They'll just dismiss it as nothing. Obviously, this isn't fair, so I find myself feeling a lot more friendly toward Emma for not being one of those people. Those people make me feel like trash. Will and Emma are letting me feel like a person, and I'm thanking them for that.

"Thanks, Bambi," I say. "And I'm sorry for almost running ya over in a parking lot. I'm glad I didn't."


	18. Freedom

**All right! So I finally figured out what the heck I'm doing to do with this fic! Yay! I'll finally finish a chapter fic! Quick note, I'm probably just gonna write two or three more chapters for this story before I finish. Oh and sorry it took a bit but I had like no wifi.  
Okay, good news and bad news. Good news: Ryan Murphy is almost definitely reading fanfiction. So he might read your fics. Where else did he get the names Furt, Puckleberry, and Finchel? Bad news: I was in an airport buying bubble gum and a water and I found a Glee edition Life Magazine and I was gonna buy it. (DON'T. It's $10.) I was flipping through it and found the guest star page. It said under Cheno's pic "When Kristin Chenoweth heard her zany alum April would be stripping, 'It made me nervous.' " so AHHH! They are gonna do it! (Sorry Kristin… I'd have apologized in person at _Promises_ but I think that would have been a terrible first impression.)  
Oh, but I have finally came up with a name for Will/April! Rhodester! Okay I'm gonna shut up now…  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it! SO wish I did! If I did there would be some real Will/April fluff! Yay Rhodester! Oh yeah and I still think Ryan Murphy is reading fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**"What?" Emma asks, blinking her doe eyes. "Did you say 'Bambi'?"

_Crap, did I?_ I think, looking at Emma. "Sorry…" I say. "Old habits die hard… I called the piano man Tinkles again."

"I guess I look like Bambi to some people when they're drunk," Emma says. "When Kurt was drunk he called me the same thing."

_Oops…_

My face must look pretty red and sheepish, because Will appears to be holding in a lot of internal laughter and I can feel vibrating from his chest and diaphragm.

"Oh shut it," I say flatly.

"Sorry…" Will says, though I can still hear laughter in his voice.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"April!" Will's voice roused me from my first peaceful sleep in days.

"Mph?"

"April, wake up!" I feel his gentle but firm arm on my shoulder shaking me awake.

"Huh? Wha?" I ask, dragging my head from the pillow to sit up and look at Will.

He grins before saying, "They caught him."

"HUH?" is all I can muster in reply.

"April, they caught your stalker. You're safe," Will says happily. "I got the call just a few minutes ago."

Did he just say… oh my God! Suddenly everything clicks in my brain. They caught the creeper. He won't bother me anymore!

Ever since Bambi showed Will the notes, he'd been extra careful about anyone coming near me. He always made sure someone I know was with me when I was with someone who isn't himself, Emma, or the glee club. Just in case he came.

It makes me feel happy, the way Will is so careful for my safety. No one has ever treated me so well before, and now I have Will, who is so good to me.

"They got him?" I ask, "Wait, how..?" My voice trails off, not finishing the sentence.

"Handwriting," Will replies. "Apparently, they have a way of matching handwriting to identify people and they used his name to find his license plate on a car which lead them to him.

Unable to process this much information at roughly five thirty AM, I just stare at Will stupidly with very wide, very stupid, very confused eyes. "Huh?"

Will laughs. "They found his name with the notes and then matched his name to his car where he was hiding," he clarifies.

"Oh…" My brain continues trying to process exactly what I've just been told. I'm safe. The police caught the stalker. I don't need to be scared or worried about being taken anymore.

"April..?" Will says, pulling me back to earth with his worried tone. "You okay?"

"Yeah I…" I murmur when my brain clicks again. My eyes widen. "Oh my God, Will!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around Will's neck. "That's great! Thank you!"

Without anything more said, I plant a kiss on Will's lips. He's my knight in shining armor, always protecting me and keeping me out of harms way.

"Will, I wanna turn my life around," I announce, looking him in the eye. "I'm serious this time. I'm not gonna screw it up. I want to do things right, live life in the right order. So first thing I gotta do is graduate."

_Everybody loves a winner,_  
_So nobody loved me._  
_Lady peaceful, lady happy,_  
_That's what want to be._  
_All the odds are,_  
_They're in my favor._  
_Something's bound to begin,_  
_It's gonna happen,_  
_Happen sometime!_  
_Maybe this time I'll win!

* * *

_

**Well yay! April doesn't have to be afraid of the guy this time! Hehe well, review! NO ONE IS ANYMORE! It's SAD!**


	19. Finale!

**Hey! I am SO sorry about not updating! I can see the end of this tunnel that is Shattered and Healed Dreams! Hooray! Don't worry, it's not the end of the story. I've got a sequel mapped out so merry Christmas! That's my present—another Rhodester fic to go with this one. OMG! This will be my first chapter fic I've ever completely finished!  
DISCLAIMER: Okay so apparently my mom's friend Patty went to college with Ryan Murphy, but (unfortunately) she didn't know him personally. Awww. Oh well =( Anyways, it's not mine. It belongs to the guy that went to college with Patty that is named Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**

It's another movie night with Will Schuester. This time, I'm cuddled next to him watching Gene Kelley dance his feet off in Singin' in the Rain. There is one thing that's different about this movie night: I've actually graduated from high school—something I never thought I'd ever do after my life took a turn for the worse. Well, it decided to take another turn and, thank God, it was for the better. I'm still amazed I've made it this far in one year.

Just a year ago, I was drunk, broke, and didn't have a place to go. Just a washed-up dreamer with some supposedly rusted beyond repair talents, and my good looks that weren't really good for much except finding my next pickup guy who would be my next mealticket until I either get kicked out or find a better guy. (Whichever came first, though it was usually until I get kicked out.)

Will wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I smile as I scoot up to his strong frame and lean my head onto his shoulder as he kisses my temple. I smile, feeling comfortable in Will's arms.

"April, I love you," Will says. It feels so good to hear someone say that to me.

"I love you too, Will," I reply, meaning it wholeheartedly.

"There's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at him. He's smiling and I have the feeling he's got something he really wants to say.

"I know it's been just a year since you've come to me," he starts.

"Yeah…" I say. I am very aware of this fact myself. It's exactly a year since I came to Will—to the day.

~•~•~•~•~•~

_Earlier today I had a mini meltdown when I was hiding in the bathroom. I had went into Will's bathroom to take a shower, but as I stepped out of the warm water and pulled my robe on looking into a mirror, I felt some tears run down my face. Exactly a year ago, I was standing in the exact same place, covered in bruises and with absolutely no possessions to my name. The tears eventually turned into crying._

__

Obviously, Will would notice that I hadn't came out and he came into the bathroom to find me sitting with my legs pulled up to my chest as I cried, my head in my knees and my damp blond locks hanging in a curtain in front of my face.

"April, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied softly between sobs.

"No you're not. What is it?"

"It's been exactly a year since I came…" I said.

With that, Will pulled me into his arms, saying comforting words to me. I continued to cry until I ran out of tears and Will was about as wet as I was, but not from water.

_"Come on," Will said, picking me up. "You should get dressed."  
_

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Well it's just been a year," Will continues, "But there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" I ask, urging him to continue.

"I love you, April," he says. "I realized this as the year went on and I was helping you heal. April, you never acted like the kind to settle down, but maybe you could learn to."

"What?" I ask.

Will takes his arm from around me and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box. My eyes widen as he opens the box to reveal a ring—a silver band, set with a beautiful, sparkling emerald gem in the center.

"April Rhodes, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! Cliffie! And so ends Shattered and Healed Dreams! Now you HAVE to review and read my sequel, Moving On, so HA! Which will be posted sometime soon after Christmas if everything goes according to plan.**

****

Thank you to everyone who read this Rhodester romance. I know most people don't like April, so thanks to April's and Cheno's fan base plus you others out there for reading. Kudos to y'all for bearing with me and reading! Thanks for reading all the way to the end! Technically, I may come back and revise some of this story, but I won't be changing anything so this is most definitely the end. This is my first full length chapter fic! Hooray!

**Gracias,, mi amigos!  
~Linda (Broadway Babe WA)**


End file.
